8 Reasons Why
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: 8 Reasons Why I love a certain character from Teen Titans.
1. Red-X

**Okay so here's another story I wrote when I was like what, 8 or 9? So anyways I was having a crush on Red-X at the moment I was writing this fic (still do). And all I had to do was edit it. Sort of drabble….. ish. And thank you to all of the people who have reviewed all of my other stories and I want you guys to know that you and your reviews mean the world to me! Like when I just finished publishing a story and 2 hours later someone flames me and when I go to bed I can't sleep at all. Oh god, I'm tearing up. You guys don't need to see this, lol. –Screams- AHHHHH! OH MY FLYING F*CK! I SEE BATMAN! I SEE BATMAN! Wait…. No I don't it's just a stupid little kid dressing up as him. Wait what?! That little kid is my brother. Hey! Matthew get back here you are not allowed to cross the street! Come back now young man! Okay whatever. Now….. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**His voice**

He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. He pulled me to his chest and I could smell that deep mint smell. He was a head taller than me so he had to lean down to make himself my height level. "See you around, princess." he whispered into my ear. And before I could even look up, he teleported away.

**His body**

I watched from a rooftop and he threw a shuriken at Robin but like always, Robin dodged it. I wasn't surprised. After all, Robin _was_ trained by Batman wasn't he? Then I looked at the way Red-X's body moved. His slickness and carefulness. His muscle and abs….. Oh god I was drooling over him.

**His mysteriousness**

"Why can't you let me see your face?" I asked him, giving him my best pouty face. "You've seen my face lots of times!" I whined and then crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, I need something to keep the ladies loving me and Robin on my back." He responded.

**His personality**

Xavier Red had lots of mood swings. Well, not actually mood swings. It was just that…. His mood changed randomly and I could never guess which one is coming next. One minute he would be all mad at Robin for cutting his arm with a birdarang and then he would be straddling me and tickling me.

**His eyes**

Oh don't even get me started on his eyes! His beautiful, deep sea green eyes. They were so….. dangerous, but yet so alluring at the same time. God I was such a sucker for those eyes. Those beautiful, sexy eyes.

**His hair**

Now I know this is not always the top reasons why a girl likes a boy but still… His hair is just so black. Like a raven or a crow. I won't ever tell him this because this would just make his ego get bigger but I actually envied him for his hair. My hair is a blood red. Jet black always beats blood red.

**His skills**

I know I shouldn't be falling for him. I was the apprentice and he was the master. It was as simple as that but every time I saw him I had a tingly sensation in my stomach. And I couldn't control it. He actually made perverted comments to me but then he made those type of comments to every single girl who had nice breasts. And when I saw him in action it was just so…. Unreal. Like how he body moved to the rhythm, how he sweet talked Starfire and then knocked her out with his electric Xs.

**How he helped me when I was in trouble**

You're probably thinking "Well yeah he saved you when you were in trouble! He's your master! He's suppose to look out for you, what do you expect?!" But no, you're wrong. He helped me out before he even knew me.

_-Flashback-_

"_Do you hear me you piece of crap?!" my dad yelled at me and then kicked me in the ribs, probably breaking one. "Next time your dad tells you to get a B on your math test you better do it" my mom said to me as she smacked me across the face and pulled me hair. As soon as my parents walked out the door tears streamed down my face as I started sobbing. I didn't understand why my life was like this. I don't understand why my parents hit me so much and why I don't have any friends. I was sobbing and into my thoughts so much that I didn't notice a slender shape open the window and go after my parents. 5 minutes later I heard my mom scream and my dad yell "Get the heck away you thief!". _

_I opened the door and quietly stepped outside only to see my mom and dad on the floor covered in blood. I stepped back frightened of the man that had just murdered my parents. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I just broke down and started crying. All my savior did was wrap his arms around me and teleport away._

To this day I still don't know why Red-X saved me. It wasn't everyday that an awesome thief breaks into your home and saves you from abusive parents. I don't know the reason but I'm thankful. Very thankful.

**Okay so this was going to be called "13 Reasons Why" but I couldn't find 13 reasons why I love Red-X. Well I can but I just can't explain hem in my own words. Oh and I want this to be a multi-chapter so if you like anyone in Teen Titans just PM me or write in your review who your crush is and 8 reasons why you like them. Oh and boys and submit PMs or reviews saying who they like too. You can also submit more than one if you like. Please review! I take praise or critism. Flames are allowed but not appreciated **

**Swaggin' out,**

**Mistress of Evilness**


	2. Kid Flash

**His jokes**

Yeah, Wally's jokes are pretty cheesy and most of the time they don't even make sense. But so what? I love him and his jokes.

**His hair**

His hair. Red as blood and thick as ever. I was happy when the Kid Flash costume didn't cover up his hair. That would've been a disaster. Running around looking like a mini version of the Flash without his hair showing. Same thing as the world ending.

**His eyes**

You know, he was originally going to have them covered. Like Robin's mask or his uncle's mask. But then, it would've covered his ice blue eyes that I just love to death. I mean, it's common sense that you love his eyes. I've never met one person who hasn't commented Wally how cute he looks with ice blue eyes.

**His smell**

Am I a stalker? No, I'm not a stalker. But you don't live in the same house with a guy and sleep on the same bed as him and use the same bathroom as him without recognizing his smell. His deep vanilla smell, that makes him seem so innocent.

**His personality**

Wally is the sweetest boy I've ever met. He's innocent, cute, sweet, funny, protective, and a kick-ass superhero! Not every girl has a boyfriend like that. Which is why I'm a lucky girl. But Wally is a luckier guy.

**His metabolism**

Most girls would not want a boyfriend that eats 24-7 and instead, would want a super-beefy masculine dude who looks like he's on steroids. Well, I'm not most girls. I put up with Wally. I cook him his food, I make him everything he wants, really. Today, I made him chicken, spaghetti, rice and beans, noodles, pancakes, bacon, waffles, a bagel, a donut, pizza, and a salad. Most girls wouldn't put up with this. But I do.

**Okay, so it's not 8 reasons but please accept it because I have more stories to update. And if you like anyone in Teen Titans just put the person in your review, tell me 8 reasons why you like that person, and I will gladly do a story about that. Review! Oh and the poll on my profile is closing in a couple of hours so hurry up and go get your votes in! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! HURRY! YOU GET LIKE 2 OR 3 CHOICES! VOTE!**


End file.
